Kamichama Karin
Kamichama Karin (かみちゃまかりん, literally Mini-goddess Karin) is a Japanese manga originally written by Koge-Donbo* about a seventh grade girl named Karin who finds out that she can transform into a goddess. But then realizes that the fate of good rest's in her hands as well as a young blonde haired boy. The series began as a manga first serialized in January 2003. Kamichama Karin was serialized in the Japanese shōjo manga magazine Nakayoshi and published by Kodansha. Kamichama Karin has been licensed in the U.S. and Canada by Tokyopop. An anime series based on the original manga began airing in Japan on April 6, 2007 on TV Tokyo produced by the animation studio Satelight and directed by Takashi Anno. Plot Story Karin Hanazono is an orphan, since her parents died when she was still young and she was brought up by her aunt. Having no talent in studies and sports, she is always scolded by her aunt. During those times her cat Shi-chan was a pillar of support. But, a few months prior to the beginning of the story, Shi-chan had died. The only thing she had left is a memento ring of her mother. When she was crying in front of Shii-chan's grave, she met a cool boy named Kazune Kujyou. He annoys her and makes her mad. So, she punches him in the face. The next day, she met Himeka Kujyou, who's actually Kazune's cousin. Himeka then realizes that Karin met Kazune before. Karin still angry with Kazune, so is Kazune. But when he knows that she has the ring, he stops her and asks her if he can "investigate" her ring. She refused and after her ring glows, she runs away. The next day, everything becomes the way she wants it to. She's thankful and confused, so she goes to Shii-chan's grave. At that time, she met Kirio Karasuma, who later becomes her enemy. Kazune helps her later, when Kirio attacked her, but suddenly, she became a god (kamika) and finally both of them defeated Kirio. A year later, she met Himeka and Kazune again, since they already stayed for a while last year and have to go back to their town. This time, Himeka and Kazune ask Karin to stay with them when they leave her town again. Karin accepts and go with them to their town. She also goes to the same school as them and soon meets new friends, Miyon Yi and Yuuki Sakurai. She also met her crush, Kirika Karasuma, who's the twin "brother" of Kirio. A lot of things happened since then, like Shii-chan who's actually Nyake and came back from the grave, and a new transfer student, Michiru Nishikiori who's so mysterious and he accidently makes her find out that Kazune loves her. She cannot help it 'cause Himeka likes Kazune (which is ... awkward). They go on a few romantics situation, as a lot of fights and bad situations, Karin also finds out that Kirika is a woman and starts to like Kazune too. She realized it at the end of the series. But the trouble is increasing more and more. Kazune collapses after kamika and later almost dies, and Himeka is becoming sick. She finds out that Himeka is (half). If the other (half) gets better, the other (half) gets sick. Later, after Kirio's ring is destroyed, Kirio wants more power and used the ring of Zeus and become possessed by Kirihiko Karasuma. By that, Kirio is more powerful and almost impossible to defeat. It's all finally become harder since Karin's ring is destroyed and it's finally left Kazune alone. But, Q-chan has told her that if Kazune keeps Transforming, he will probably die. But luckily, she finds out the hidden power of Micchi's ring that can only be used if you really wants to protect someone important to you, as being told by Kazuto Kujyou. Finally, with Kazune together, both defeated Kirihiko and everything turns out to normal. But, it's has been 2 weeks since the battle and Kazune is still missing. When she was crying, missing him, suddenly he appears, just like the first time they met. Kazune told her that he has been in ICU for 2 weeks, being cured by Kazusa Kujyou. All of them finally reunited and it all became normal again. It's also revealed that Karin is Suzuka Kujyou who's Professor Kujyou's wife. Her age was reversed and she was returned to being a baby with all of memories wiped out, in order to protect and save her. Himeka is her past daughter with Kazuto Kujyou and since Kazune is Professor Kujyou's clone, she is Kazune's wife too. Characters (Main Article List of Kamichama Karin Characters) Manga The Kamichama Karin manga series has been released into a total of seven full volumes. Koge-Donbo* admits in volume one at the point of Karin's "I am God" was to have her say something childish. Kamichama Karin was originally a two chapter one-shot manga, according to Koge-Donbo*. Due to its unexpected popularity, she continued the story. The story continues on in a sequel series Kamichama Karin Chu. again with seven volumes in regular special edition volumes released in Japan. The special edition volumes include the same basic content as the regular editions but include additional content making them highly valuable to manga collectors. The special editions feature different cover artwork including a gold foiled logo on a clear plastic dust jacket. Each special volume is accompanied by booklets which contain whole extra chapters to the story (usually the information in these extra chapters is supplementary, and not critical, to the main story). 'Chapters' (Main Article List of Kamichama Karin Chapters) Anime An anime of Kamichama Karin debuted in Japan on April 6, 2007. Animation was done by the animation studio Satelight. The story starts off in Kamichama Karin Chu, the sequel to Kamichama Karin. Karin and Suzune are running through a park when Rika attacks Karin. Karin's Chronos Clock (which has the power to time-travel) gets the Seed of Chaos implanted into it and brings her to the first time she met Kazune at Shii-chan's grave. After that, the events follow the storyline of the manga. Kamichama Karin was shown in Japan every Saturday. It's contains only one season with 26 episodes, while the chapters of Kamichama Karin is 32. 'Episodes' (Main Article List of Kamichama Karin Episodes) 'Casts' (Main Article List of Kamichama Karin Casts) Mai Nakahara as Karin Hanazono Soichiro Hoshi as Kazune Kujyou Noriko Shitaya as Himeka Kujyou Akira Ishida as Michiru Nishikiori Nanae Katou as Shii-chan/Nyake Masakazu Nemoto as Kirio Karasuma Yukiko Kikuchi as Kirika Karasuma Hiroyuki Yoshino as Yuuki Sakurai Kazusa Murai as Mi Yong Yi/Miyon Kimiko Koyama as Suzune Kozue Yoshizumi as Rika Karasuma Natsuki Mori as Karin's aunt Miyuki Sawashiro as Jin Kuga Ui Miyazaki as Kazusa Kujyou 'Soundtracks' An original soundtrack of Kamichama Karin has been released. Some of it contains the song of : Opening theme "Ankoku Tengoku" (暗黒天国 Darkness Heaven?) by Ali Project Ending themes "Anemone" (アネモネ?) by Mai Nakahara "Kūchū Meiro" (空中迷路 Labyrinth in the Sky?) by Marble Character Songs "Hikari No Accord" by Mai Nakahara/Karin Hanazono "Desire Show" by Tatsuhisa Suzuki/Jin Kuga Category:Kamichama Karin